Family Times
by TheXtruth
Summary: A fanfic post My Struggle IV with prompts from you, hope you like it and share all your wishes with me, all those fluffy moments you dream about
1. Chapter 1

**FAMILY TIMES**

 _ **Hello there guys! As I received many requests about continuing the last fanfic after the birth of Grace Margaret, I decided to do this new one, about all those fluffy family moments that we dream about. It doesn't have a particular order, it works with prompts so, it's ok if you wanna see pregnant Scully or little baby Grace, or teenage or toddler, I just wanna work with you, with your requests. So don't worry if today Scully is pregnant, then tomorrow the baby has 5 years and in the next one 1 month, this is for us to have fun. Hope you enjoy it, and please send me messages to my inbox with your prompts.**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

 **Chapter 1: Our Holiday**

Friday 13th April

National Kissing Day

\- Wake up honey - Mulder whispers in Scully's ear, the morning is rainy and gray, she feels his hot breath on her ear and smiles, but the room is completely frozen and she shivers a little, he pulls her closer to him with his arm resting on her belly.

She turns her head a little with her eyes closed - Mulder, it's early and is cold - she says with a childish voice, he smiles and kiss her cheek softly - Can we stay in bed all day? - she says with a pout

He smirks biting her ear - I like that, there is also a way to warm you up here - she giggles snuggling more against him, they remain embraced with their eyes closed listening to their breaths, Mulder enjoys the scent of Scully's hair on his face

He caresses her belly with tenderness under the blankets, his hand is warm so he pulls her shirt up for touch her skin, she shivers feeling his hand, but smile - How are you feeling? - he asks softly

\- We are fine, no morning sickness, thank God - she says making him laugh, they remain silent again, she puts her hand on top of his, both trying to feel their unborn child, even is too early for that

\- You know, today's friday 13th - he says suddenly, she hums without giving much importance - Is that it? You don't care? - he says opening his eyes and raising his voice just a little

She smiles remembering that Spooky Mulder loves Friday the 13th - Come on Mulder, do you want me to call you Spooky? - she says with a giggle, he kisses her neck a couple of times making her shiver

\- That sounds good coming from you - she opens her eyes and turn to see him, his green eyes look at her with love and desire - Hi! - he says looking into her eyes

She smiles and peck his lips - Hi… Spooky! - she says in a soft whisper

He laughs and then kiss her deeply, their tongues in a battle of power, their lips soft and wet, their teeth giving occasional bites that make them moan with pleasure, a sexy good morning kiss, when they split, he looks at her swollen and blushing lips - I could kiss you all day, you are so beautiful Scully - she blushes a little smiling

\- Kiss me again Spooky, is national kissing day, and I wanna make it our own holiday - he bites his lips and leans again to kiss her


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Smiling with you

Scully wakes up at two in the morning to hear the baby cry through the monitor that is next to her bed, since a week ago she is sleeping alone in her crib, in her own bedroom, although Scully's soul breaks when she leaves her daughter alone every night, Mulder insisted. Two o'clock in the morning is her time to wake up, this has been the case since she was brought home from the hospital a month and a half ago, she used to wake up twice more before, but she has already started to regulate her sleeping schedule.

She lowers the volume to the monitor and walks to the next room, the baby cries with her eyes closed, her face red from the effort, her closed fists move in the air, just like her little legs, she holds her carefully, carrying her to her chest and caressing her head delicately, the baby immediately opens her mouth looking for the source of her food, and Scully smiles walking towards the rocking chair next to the closet, discover her breast and help her daughter to start breast-feeding.

The baby sucks her breast with her eyes closed, putting one of her little hands on her collar bone, Scully caresses her head with tenderness and then her round and pink cheeks, she can't help but be amazed to have that little miracle in her arms, since they brought her home, everything revolves around their little blessing.

The baby opens her eyes at times to look at her and Scully smiles giving her kisses on the head, the smell of a baby is the most wonderful thing in the world.

After finishing, she puts the baby on her shoulder while patting her on the back slowly, the baby starts to whimper, so she stands and walks with her through the room rocking her a little, the baby gets calmer when the gas has gone out, Scully returns to sit with her to try and make her fall asleep again, this time holding her in her arms and looking at her little face, she can't stop smiling, the baby looks at her with those big blue eyes and she feels a warm in her heart.

Both look at each other for a while, Scully realizes that the baby doesn't feel like sleeping again, and the truth is, she is not sleepy either. So she grins at the baby to see her smile, after a few attempts, the baby finally smiles moving her little hands in the air near Scully's face, she takes her hand putting her index finger between the fingers of the baby, and takes it to her mouth to kiss it, at that moment the baby looks her in the eyes and giggles, Scully's eyes fill with tears as she smiles broadly - Hey Gracie, who is Mommy's princess? - she says in a childish voice

The baby try to make a few little gurgles with her throat, trying to talk to her mother for the first time, Scully caresses the cheek of the baby with her index finger and pulls her towards her to kiss her head, those little titian hairs, same color as her mother's are as soft as silk, she remains kissing her and the baby holds a strand of her hair with her fingers trying to take them to her mouth, but they are not long enough and escape from her tiny hands.

\- Are you still hungry? - she speaks to her daughter again and the baby whimper holding her shirt, she puts her in her shoulder again and walks with her inside the room rocking her, it's okay that neither of them seems to be tired, but they must stipulate a time to sleep, or else she will never get used to it.

The baby holds her hair again taking it to her mouth, but this time Scully let her, while rocking her, Scully begins to sing

 _Goodnight, my angel,_

 _Time to close your eyes,_

 _And save these questions for another day,_

 _I think I know what you've been asking me,_

 _I think you know what I've been trying to say,_

 _I promised I would never leave you…_

Suddenly another voice joins her from the door while walking towards them

 _And you should always know,_

 _Wherever you may go,_

 _No matter where you are,_

 _I never will be far away…_

Mulder smiles looking at them, he hugs Scully from behind seeing his daughter's face directly, the baby looks up at him and smiles, he kiss her head enjoying the smell of baby - You two are very noisy ladies - he says whispering close to both their faces, Scully smiles resting her head on his chest

\- I'm sorry Mulder, we aren't tired, in fact, we are extremely happy this early morning - she says looking up, he leans down and kiss her hair softly, she turns around and hands the baby to him, he hold her with one arm and hug Scully with the other one, she embrace him with both her arms on his waist resting her face on his chest - I love you Mulder - she whispers looking at the baby, she is falling asleep on her father's shoulder.

He kiss her forehead and rock them both - I love you too honey - she looks up and kiss him softly on the lips caressing the baby's head - She is as perfect as you - he says looking at the baby's little colored cheeks, Scully smiles and rest her face again on his chest, they remain like that until the baby is completely asleep.

Scully kisses her cheek and Mulder puts her down inside her crib again, covering her with a white blanket with pink rabbits, they walk embraced towards the door and Mulder turns off the light, the roof is instantly illuminated with a bunch of white stars, that spin slowly lighting the room softly, both look at their baby one last time before going to bed, knowing that their little princess sleeps peacefully.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Our children**

The Unremarkable House

Sunday afternoon

Scully is in the couch with baby Grace in her arms, at her six months she is all laughs and gurgling, Scully has her sitting against her chest while giving her baby porridge, Grace holds in her hand a rattle that moves from one side to another with enthusiasm, Mulder smiles at them from his desk, the only thing that she didn't manage to change place in the house.

\- Open your mouth for mommy Gracie - Scully says in a childish voice, the baby laughs and Scully takes the chance to put the spoon inside her mouth, it's the second time she tries to give her porridge and apparently she likes it, in the last month she has been giving her jar milk to compensate for her lack of breast milk, now they must start with food, little by little.

William enters the house after jogging, Mulder accompanies him sometimes, he is trying not to jog every day to spend more time with his two princesses - Hey - he says to all of them, Scully looks at him smiling, looking back at her daughter to clean the edges of her mouth

\- How was the run son? - Mulder ask him going to the kitchen to serve him a glass of water

William receives it drinking avidly - Pretty good, perfect weather today - he says walking towards the girls to give both of them a kiss in the forehead

\- Hey Gracie! - he smiles looking the bright blue eyes of the baby looking at him - How are you going with the food ma? it seems that she is enjoying it - he asks to Scully

Scully smile putting another spoon of porridge inside the baby's mouth - She is actually, she seems to be enjoying the new flavors, right baby? - she finishes kissing Grace's head, William smiles drinking the last swig of water and walking to the kitchen, then he goes to his room to take a shower. Mulder approaches Scully and bends forward to receive his daughter, while Scully goes to wash the plate and put the bib in the washing machine.

Mulder walks with Grace lying on his shoulder to get the gas, the baby grabs his nose making him laugh, he takes her little hand in his hand and kisses it tenderly, Scully smiles seeing them - She loves your nose Mulder - he turns around to see her smiling

\- Well, I think she is the only one, and if she keeps doing that, soon I will have a longer nose - Scully smiles walking towards them, she stands on the balls of her feet and kisses his nose

\- I love your nose too Mulder, it's perfect - he leans forwards and kiss her softly on the lips - and your pouty lower lip - she says biting his lip - and your eyes - she kisses his eyelids, he smiles pleased until Grace hit his cheek with her fist

\- Ouch, she is getting stronger, or I'm getting old - both laugh looking at their baby girl

\- I think both Mulder - she says kissing his cheek and receiving her daughter from his arms - Go take a shower, I will try to put her to sleep for a couple of hours - he nods and kiss her forehead going upstairs.

Scully walks in the living room rocking the baby in her arms while caressing her head, the baby grabs her mother's hair with her little hands while trying to speak, by making little sounds with her mouth - Who is the prettiest princess in this house? Who is it? - Scully asks to the baby with a childish and smiling voice

\- She is - says a voice behind them, the baby stretches her little hands towards her older brother smiling - Yes you are - Scully turns around smiling and gives the baby to her son with care, he receives her looking at her and making faces, making her laugh even more.

Scully giggles watching the tender scene and caresses her son's face - Can you hold her while I go and check on your father - he smirks raising his eyebrows and nods - Don't look at me like that - she says smiling with a blush

\- It's ok mom, go, I take care of her - he says rolling his eyes, she smiles seeing her expression on him and walks upstairs - Don't worry Mags, mom and dad need some time for themselves, but we can have fun, right? - The baby giggles hiting his cheek softly with her hand, he holds her hand and kiss it while walking with her through the living room and the kitchen

Upstairs Scully enters the room and listens to the water running in the shower, she smiles and gets rid of her clothes on the way to the bathroom, she opens the door slowly so that he doesn't hear her and sneaks into the shower hugging him from behind, he jumps scared, but smiles when he feels her hands on his chest and abdomen - Well, this is definitely a good surprise - he says in a low voice - How did you manage to get here? - he says caressing her arms

\- Will is with Gracie, and I think he knows what we are doing right now - she says with a smirk, he laughs and turns around to see her, her hair is partially wet but he moves her so she stands under the water, she closes her eyes letting the water run through her face, he leans down and kiss her avidly, she crosses her arms under his neck pulling him closer - I was missing you - she says in his lips

\- Oh, you have no idea how sad I have been - he says holding her butt and carrying her up so that she crosses her legs at his waist - We better move before Grace needs her mamma again - he says kissing her neck and making her moan, and maybe, leaving a mark that she would reproach him later.

After getting dress, Scully dries her hair while Mulder shaves - You know, Scully, I just come to realize, our children are called like that television comedy Will and Grace, maybe people make fun of them later because of us -

Scully laughs raising an eyebrow - or perhaps they use it in their favor - he agrees thinking that he would definitely use it to be very popular - although that would be the case if they were closer in age, and no one is going to tell Will something similar now, he is eighteen - she is right, no one will care about that, but he still thinks is funny

When they walk downstairs everything is quiet and they soon realize why, William in laying on the couch with Grace on his chest holding her with one arm, both are sleeping peacefully, Mulder is standing behind Scully on the last step, she squeezes his hand on her shoulder and they both smile - Will and Grace huh? - Scully says with a low giggle

\- What we did to deserve so much happiness Scully? - he asks her

\- Oh, you want me to start? - she says turning to look a him with a raised eyebrow, he smiles kissing her forehead

\- Ok, I give up - he kisses her with passion and she smiles in his mouth

\- I love you Mulder - she says crossing her arms behind his neck

\- I love you more honey - he says smiling

\- Oh, I know - she says remembering all the times he saved her - You saved me Mulder, that's how I knew you love me twenty years ago

He smiles thinking about about their journey together - I would save you a million times more if you need me to - she caresses his hair and kiss again, sure that she couldn't be happier than at this moment


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : A new family member**

The Unremarkable House

Friday 4:30 pm

Scully walks down the stairs with Grace in her arms, the little baby smiles widely blowing bubbles with her mouth, Scully smiles looking spellbounded at her daughter, ten months have flown by, seeing that beautiful princess grow is a blessing to all. About three weeks ago, Gracie has been taking her first steps with the help of one of them, always holding her little hands to give her security, the house has undergone a drastic change since she's crawling, because she can easily trip over or choke with something that she put in her mouth.

When she reaches the last step, Scully puts Gracie down and helps her walk by taking her little hands, the baby takes small steps with courage while babbling, only the two of them are at home, Mulder went shopping with Will, apparently they wanted some time alone, to do men stuff, Scully just laughed at them and let them go without complaining, the truth is that she really enjoys the time alone with her daughter.

After a few minutes, Scully let her daughter crawl around the room while she prepares cereal with yogurt, while she is in the kitchen the men of the house arrive, William comes in first carrying some packages that he puts on the table of the dining room, then goes to hold Gracie, the baby smiles at him while he tickles her with his mouth in her tummy, making her let out a loud laugh that makes Scully smile widely, right then Mulder comes inside the house with two bags, he puts one in the table and keeps holding the another one calling Scully's attention

\- Mulder, what do you have there - the bag starts moving and Scully gives a step back with wide eyes - Mulder, what the hell? - Both Mulder and William laugh, so he puts the bag in the floor and a little puppy jumps outside and runs around the room, until he reaches Scully and smell her feet, she opens her mouth in surprise and bends down to hold the puppy in her arms.

The dog licks her cheek making her laugh - it seems that he already loves you Scully, you definitely have a gift for those furry little monsters - says Mulder smiling, she walks towards him and kiss him, he embraces her with one arm and the dog barks at him - Oops, someone is jealous already - he says looking Scully's happy face, she puts the dog down and hugs him kissing him again, a deeper kiss this time

William clears his throat interrupting the kiss, both know that the boy doesn't like them kissing in front of him, but they can never help it, in fact, they will kiss in front of him until he gets used to it - I'm not going to get used to it mom, so don't insist - says Will making his parents laugh

\- Mulder? - Scully looks at Mulder again with a question in her face, he looks at her knowing what she is going to ask - Why a dog? Why now? - he smiles at her holding her waist with both his arms

\- Because I know there's a red haired lady who loves dogs, her first dog I assume, died of old, her second was eaten by a crocodile and her third one run away, but that was a punishment because she stole it from a shelter - she blushes a little lowering her gaze towards his chest - but she is so good with people and animals, that I really thought this was a good present for her, even I don't like dogs very much. But I think this dog will also be a good company for another red haired baby girl - he says looking at Grace who is following the dogs moves from Will's arms - I just want my two girls to be happy - he says looking at Scully again, she smiles and peck his lips and then his forehead

He smiles too holding her tight - So, do you like it? - she nods giggling - How you gonna call him? - he asks her making her frown, it's a black and white french bulldog, absolutely adorable, she turns again and smiles brightly

\- Well, I think… as you brought him, I'll call him Apollo - he laughs closing his eyes, and he thinks about the medallion he gave her for her birthday years ago, the one they gave to Agent Harrison together, Apollo is actually a great name.

He opens his eyes again to meet her gaze, which is as full of memories as his - Perfect, Scully - she nods and says a silent "I know", he kisses her forehead again and looks at William, he also smiles after having sneaked into the conversation through the mind of his mother

\- You guys have interesting stories to tell - the boy says walking towards them and leaving Grace in the arms of his father - I'm going to change, I'm going out with Charlotte today - he says walking to his room - Great name mom - shout now from the next room

\- That guy doesn't miss anything, I think we have to find a way to lock your mind Scully - he says kissing the hand of his daughter.

Scully laughs denying - I wish it were that simple, Mulder - she says walking to the kitchen to open the packages and store the purchases in the cupboard and refrigerator, Mulder walks after her putting her daughter on the floor and watching as the girl crawls in the direction of the puppy

He laughs when he sees that the puppy runs in the opposite direction of her making the baby change direction every five seconds, Scully turns to look and smiles seeing the situation - I think someone is afraid of a little redhead - he says looking at Scully, she nods walking towards her daughter

\- Mulder, can you get the dog, they need have a proper introduction - she says with a serious expression, he tries to protest but she interrupts him - You get him, if he's gonna live with us, you will have to be friends - she says as a mom, he roll his eyes and goes to hold the dog, Scully represses a smile by hiding her face in the baby's hair

\- I know you're smiling Scully, why try to hide your face - Mulder says while looking at the dog with displeasure, she giggles and walks towards him with Grace in her arms, the dog looks at the baby with curiosity, Grace extends her hands to the puppy trying to touch him, the dog then sniffs at his little hand and then comes closer and licks the baby's forehead, she laughs out loud making her parents imitate her

\- Well, it seems that it worked - says Scully looking at Mulder, he puts the dog on the floor and goes to wash his hands in the kitchen. Scully squints her eyes and leaves the baby on the floor watching as the dog now runs after her as she crawls, she goes to the kitchen again and this time Mulder helps her with the shopping

He remains quiet for a while thinking and then speaks - I think I'm gonna lose my daughter because of that dog - he says looking at her daughter and Apollo behind her

Scully smiles and goes to hug him from behind resting her head on his back - Don't be silly Mulder, you are her father, he is just a dog, you will never lose her, even when she moves away -

\- You mean, if we're still alive when that happens - he says making her laugh, he turns to see her and look into her eyes - At least I will always have you - he leans forward and kiss her hearing the laugh of his daughter and the barks of the dog


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: First words**

Road Restaurant

Thursday 1:48 pm

The family is heading to the beach house of Mulder's parents, after Scully rejected two restaurants, finally agreed to lunch in this one, the place is nice, leather furniture 50s style, smiling and well dressed waitresses, a family restaurant. Scully holds Grace on her legs while they order the food, Mulder is sitting in front of Scully and William between them at the bottom of the table.

Grace becomes restless and Scully gets up to walk with her for a while as they bring the dishes to the table. Mulder makes the order, hamburgers for him and William, chicken salad for Scully, and natural juices for everyone.

\- You miss your parents? - Will asks, despite spending much of his time at home with Mulder and Scully, William still doesn't know many things about them, and understands that his parents are a sensitive issue for Mulder, but now that they are going to the beach house, Will believes the time is right to ask that question.

Mulder looks at him and smiles bitterly, it's been a long time since he thought about his parents, so long that he doesn't feel them as part of his life, they died so many years ago, in such tragic ways, that he seems to be hiding them deep in his memory.

He looks at his son again, clasping his hands on the table - Not anymore, your mother filled all the empty spaces in my life - he says looking away to Scully who is kissing the forehead of his daughter resting in her arms

William looks at him and smiles looking at his mother, he is sure that what Mulder says is true, Dana can fill the voids of people, that he has already experienced

\- If what you want to know if I think about them, sometimes I do, after all, parents are a vital part of our lives. if I would like to have them back with me, the truth is no, at the time maybe, but now I have you... and they would have a hundred years by now anyway - both laugh after Mulder's joke. A waitress brings the dishes to the table and Mulder looks for Scully, but doesn't see her, he decides to go and look for her, even though his son offers to do it, he prefers that the boy starts eating and do it himself.

He walks to the other side of the restaurant and finds Scully on the balcony facing the sea beyond the road, Grace watches the passing cars trying to imitate her mother, he hugs Scully from behind and kisses the head of their daughter - what are you thinking about? - he asks knowing that she is absorbed in her thoughts

She turns to look at him and sighs - I was thinking of you, I've seen you a little distracted on the trip and I know it's because of your parents, are you sure you're going to be okay? - she says with tenderness

He brings her closer to his body holding her by the waist and kisses her forehead - I have you with me and our children, I don't need anything else Scully - she smiles while Grace takes her father's shirt in her hand, he looks at her and smiles taking her from the arms of Scully - You want dad's attention, don't you? - She laughs as he raises her over his head and pulls her back to his chest.

Scully takes Mulder from the waistband of his trousers and they walk back to the table, William almost finished his plate, the baby sees her brother from a distance and begins to jump in her father's arms - Are you looking at your brother? That's right, there's Will - Mulder says looking at his daughter's smiling face

Upon reaching the table, the baby stretches her arms towards her older brother - Wii - is the sound that comes out of the little girl's throat, all three are petrified looking at the little one, Will stands up and takes her from Mulder's arms, the baby smiles again - Wii - she repeats, making everyone smile broadly

\- Oh my God, her first word Mulder - says Scully holding a hand to her mouth and with tears in her eyes, Mulder hugs her and smiles at her son

\- It seems we have a winner, she loves her brother more than us - says Mulder making the boy blush a little as he kisses his sister's cheek, Scully wipes her tears smiling to her son

\- Well done Gracie - says William looking at the little girl in the eyes - Will is my name, I'm your brother, and I'll be with you always - he says squeezing her little hand between his


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Dance with Me**

Beach House

11:32 pm

Scully walks upstairs with Grace in her arms, the baby is fast asleep after a long day on the beach, her tiny body is a little red despite all the sunblock Scully put on her. William has just gone to a party on the beach, his girlfriend is with him, the girl is really nice and Scully has an appreciation for her, as long as her son is happy, she is also happy. Mulder is in the room taking a shower, a small vacation takes out of control the schedule of everyone in the family and the heat makes him want to take baths every two hours. Scully puts her daughter on the bed and puts two cushions on each side so there is no danger of the little baby falling to the ground.

Scully enters the bathroom and sees Mulder's naked body under the water, the transparent glass makes her enjoy the show, she still can not believe that this man is almost sixty years old, his whole body is completely toned, his strong arms rinse the soap from his hair, he still does not know that she is looking at him, his eyes are closed and she was careful not to make noise when entering. She takes off her clothes and join him in the shower, crossing her arms on his chest, he smile still with his eyes closed and puts a hand on her hand and the another one on her back - Hey stranger - he says in a sexy voice, she caresses his chest and moves him forward for stand up under the stream of water.

He turns around forcing her to let go and he brushes her hair away from her face with his hands, he leans forward and kisses her with passion, she crosses her arms behind his neck intensifying the kiss, the water keeps falling on both of them, running their bodies,it's been a few days since they were together the last time, they don't have much time for themselves lately. They needed each other, they go around each other, they caress each other, they explore each other as if it were the first time - I love you Mulder - she says in his mouth and he pulls her up from the floor making her cross her legs at his waist

\- You are perfect, Scully - he says in a rough voice that she thinks is too sexy. After the shower, both dress in silence so as not to wake up Grace, it is most likely that she sleeps peacefully during the next three hours, when she feels hungry again.

Both exchange glances with small smiles like a couple of teenagers in the middle of courtship. When he finishes dressing he walks towards her, she still isn't wearing a shirt, so he takes her from behind sinking his nose in her wet hair and putting his hands on her belly - Thank you Scully - he whispers making her smile, she turns and raises her head to look at him, she gets on the tips of her toes and kisses his forehead while he closes his eyes sighing

\- Thanks to you Mulder - she tells him in a whisper, he opens his eyes again and helps her to put on her shirt, then both go down the stairs holding hands after watching their daughter for the last time and turn off the light of the room.

Downstairs he's going to put on some music while she serves two glasses of red wine. He chooses a song to dedicate to her and walks towards her smiling - This song is for you Scully - he says as he receives the cup from her hand, takes a sip and puts it on the table next to him, then takes her hand and invites her to dance - Dance with me Scully - she lets herself be guided into an empty space in the living room and crosses her arms around his neck, while he rests his hands on her waist

 _I found a love for me_

 _Darling just dive right in_

 _And follow my lead_

 _Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet_

 _I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

 _'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love…_

Both dance slowly embraced, resting their foreheads together, both with smiles drawn on their faces - darling, you look perfect tonight - she laughs a little flushed, he always feels a warmth in his chest every time he sees her blush with his words, it is the most beautiful image of the world in his eyes - to carry children of our own - he repeats the lyrics, she laughs again and moves her face a little to look at him

\- I think that part was already done, Mulder - she says smiling, he nods and kisses her, slowly and tenderly, her lips are soft and moist, the perfect combination, and that taste of wine only improve them.

He takes one of her hands and puts it on his chest covering it with his - These beats are for you Scully, do you know that? - he asks her looking directly into her eyes, she smiles tenderly intertwining his fingers with hers on his chest, they continue to dance until the song ends

\- I must clarify Scully, you're not only perfect tonight -

She looks at him smiling and nods - I know - he approaches her and kisses her again, in the silence they hear her daughter's crying in the bedroom. She sighs and tries to go upstairs, but he stops her and goes up instead, she stays in the living room and drinks again from her glass.

He returns with the baby in his arms, she no longer cries but looks at her smiling father - Apparently she just wants to get attention, maybe she realized that we were having fun - he says approaching Scully, she leaves the glass on the table again and goes to take him by the waist, holding her daughter's hand with the other hand

The baby tries to talk to her by making small sounds with her mouth - Who is on vacation too? - She says in that childlike voice that Mulder adores - Mommy and daddy were having fun little Gracie - the baby laughs and they both smile - What time is it Mulder? - she asks him looking to her daughter

\- It's 12:58 - they both look surprised - it seems that we have fun after all - he says bending over to kiss her again, the baby puts her hand on her mother's face right next to their joined lips, Scully smiles in Mulder's mouth

\- I better take her to bed again and fed her - she says taking her daughter from her father's arms, he looks at her tenderly and kisses the little girl's forehead

\- Let's do it together honey, that's what I'm here for - he says walking after her to the bedroom


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: One year with us**

The Unremarkable House

10:30 am

Mulder carries the baby on his shoulders, putting his hand on the little girl's back so that she doesn't fall, he walks through the house to the kitchen to see Scully, she is cooking, a lot of different dishes actually, he thinks is too much for ten people but for her it is never enough, WIlliam is organizing the house, he is good at it, he has became a very responsible young man taking care of his own shared room in the University.

\- Hey Scully, what's all this? - Mulder asks putting his hand on her lower back, she jumps a little feeling his touch and hearing his voice - wooow, that wasn't my intention - he says raising his free hand while she turns to look at him

\- Mulder, put Gracie down, that's a dangerous way to carry her - she says while stretching her arms to hold the baby from him, he rolls his eyes helping her put the baby down in her arms, the baby smiles at her calling her "ma", Scully smiles carrying her daughter in her arms - That's right, mommy is here, were you missing me? - the baby laughs kissing her mother's lips soundly, Mulder kiss the baby's head and looks at the food behind Scully

\- Honey, this is too much, I think we're going to have to store a lot of food in the fridge, we won't have to cook more during the week - Scully smiles denying

\- Believe me Mulder, only Bill will eat half of it - she says raising her eyebrow

\- And Will the other half - Mulder says giggling, they both smile nodding, their son really eats a lot, it's the age

Apollo goes to the kitchen and stands on the two back legs while leaning the two front in the cabinets to smell the food more closely, Scully takes him from the collar and tells him to leave, the dog sits next to her looking her with sadness.

\- If we do not leave Apollo out, it will be him who eats everything before the party - says Mulder while tasting the sauce with his finger and savoring it closing his eyes

\- Mulder, don't do that, you can use a spoon - Scully says scolding him

He looks at her with scolded puppy eyes - I like it that way - he says pouting, she smiles and gives him a kiss on the forehead

\- Come on, we have to get ready, soon the guests will be here and we have to bathe Grace - both walk to the second floor after Mulder leaves the dog at the house entrance.

The Unremarkable House

12:30 pm

The house is now full of guests, Skinner with Arlene, Bill and Tara, Jeffrey Spender, John Doggett, Charlie and Sarah, and William with her girlfriend Charlotte, hopefully the next birthdays would be full of children, not boring adults, Scully walks down the stairs with Grace in her arms, everyone turns to see the smiling birthday girl

\- I'm sorry we delayed a bit, but this young lady didn't want to get dress - Scully says out loud so everybody can hear her, some laughter are heard among the guests, Scully goes to greet her brothers first, she leaves the baby with Tara while going to the kitchen for a snack for everyone before lunch, Mulder stops his conversation with Skinner and goes to help her

\- I thought you were hiding from the guests - he says in her ear putting his hand on her waist, she smiles looking at him sideways

\- Well, almost, your daughter's antics sometimes don't end, I had to change her twice after her bath, when you got down, she spit out the bottle first, and then she went to put her hand inside the toilet while I was putting my makeup on - she says in a hurry

He laughs while kissing her cheek - I'm sorry honey, but I couldn't leave your brothers alone, then Skinner arrived and ... -

She puts her hand on his lips to silence him - You don't have to explain to me Mulder, I know you were taking care of our guests and I'm really thankful for that - she tiptoes and peck his lips - Now come on, please help me with the trays and then I'll ask Tara and Sarah to help me with the lunch while you talk with our guests again, you are a great entertainer - she says smiling

He holds one tray and hold her tight with his free arm to kiss her deeply, she blushes a little and he smiles kissing her forehead - That's my blushy love - he turns around and goes to distribute the snacks, leaving Scully a little nervous and smiling.

By lunchtime, everyone had already carried and made the little birthday girl laugh, the truth is that everyone agreed that she was the most adorable and least elusive baby of all, the women gathered in the kitchen to serve the dishes, while the men talked animatedly. Scully was very pleased to see her brothers again and see how Bill and Mulder finally seemed to get along

\- I'm so happy for you Dana, Grace is beautiful, William is a very polite guy and Mulder, well, he loves you, you just have to see how he looks at you, you made a very nice family - says Tara smiling and stroking Scully's back with her hand

Scully smiles embarrassedly looking at Will who has Grace in his arms and smiles with his girlfriend - I'm very lucky, Mulder make me very happy and our children are everything I ever dream with - she says blushing a little. Sarah and Tara laugh exchanging conspiratorial looks, Scully looks at them with interest - What? What's the matter? - she asks frowning

\- We can see that Mulder still makes your legs tremble, that kiss he gave a while ago, uhh boy - Scully looks at them completely flushed and then smiles looking down - I wish Bill would kiss me like that -

\- I would also like Charlie to be so affectionate, besides, you have a one-year-old daughter, that says a lot about your relationship... in bed - says Sarah causing the laughter of all, the other guests turn to look at them so they suppress their laughter without looking at anyone

The lunch goes by without news, Scully feeds Grace from her own plate while Mulder holds her, everybody talk animated, Bill talks about his life as a retired, which makes him and Skinner have something in common, William doesn't take his eyes off his girlfriend, apparently he is very in love with her

\- It seems that we lost our son Scully - Mulder says in her ear - that girl has him madly in love -

Scully smiles looking at them - I know, and I'm glad that he finally has one, at least she makes him feel normal - she says with a bit of sadness

\- Hey, don't make that face, the boy is very well, and now that he is an adult, I'm sure he won't continue doing nonsense - says Mulder kissing the head of his daughter

After lunch the baby gets a little restless and Scully takes her to the second floor to breastfeed her, apparently sometimes she needs it and it's the only thing that calms her, after fifteen minutes Mulder goes up looking for her and finds Grace sleeping on Scully's chest

\- Oh no! What happened honey? - He says in a whisper

She sighs and denies - She was restless so I breastfed her, she hasn't take a nap in days, I really don't know what to say, maybe it's the party, she isn't used to seeing so many people - she says caressing the baby's back

\- Well, we can leave her here for a while, go check on our guests and then come for her and make a wish - he says smiling while walking towards her to put the baby on the bed

Scully puts some pillows around the baby and kiss her head, then holds Mulder hand to walk downstairs but he stops her near the door, she turns to look at him frowning - Mulder! - he silence her with a kiss, she gasps and cross her arms around his waist - That was unexpected - she says in his mouth

He pulls away and look at her with tenderness - I love you - she smiles shyly looking into his eyes

\- I love you too Mulder, but why are you saying this now? - she asks him with intrigue

He smiles and look at his daughter - Because a year ago that little girl came into our lives, you were absolutely scared, but you didn't give up, you fight for that baby and for us, I remember that day, your mouth impressed me, all the curses you said made us laugh a lot to Will and me - they both laugh, putting their foreheads together - see that little girl come out from inside you was the greatest miracle I have ever witnessed, you are my miracle Scully - she starts to cry and a sob escapes her lips - Don't cry honey, a year ago I am the luckiest man alive, all thanks to you, that's why I love you Scully - she hugs him tightly and cries in his chest, he kisses her forehead and caresses her back

She pulls her away and hold her face with his hands whipping her tears with his thumbs - Scully?.. Will you marry me? -

she stops breathing for a couple of seconds and new tears fall down her cheeks - what? -

He laughs and asks again - would you marry me? - He says pulling a silver and gold ring out of his pocket

She takes a step back and covers her mouth with her hands denying - Mulder, what are you doing? - she says in a whisper

He kneels in front of her and puts the ring close to her - come on Scully, I'm old to be on my knees, or worst, to be rejected - he says smiling and making her let out a laugh

\- Yes, I want to marry you, one and a thousand times Mulder - she says helping him to stand up and hugging him tight, he bends over and kisses her tenderly, then he puts the ring on her finger and then kiss her again

\- Thanks, I thought you would say no, I was really afraid, but Will helped me - she smiles looking at him with tenderness - Now, come on, let's join the party - he says holding her hand again, but this time she stops him

\- Mulder, today is about Grace so can we please leave this to us for now - she asks him

\- Of course - he says kissing her again - so you better take off that ring missy - he says laughing, she pouts and puts the ring on her night table, then kiss him again and this time, they walk downstairs smiling like teenagers


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: A wedding**

The Unremarkable House

2:30 pm

Mulder fixes his tie for the umpteenth time in front of the mirror, he feels more nervous than ever, his hands sweat and he clean them in his pants, he swallows with difficulty and sighs, the house was empty during the last day and he had to sleep alone, If you can call it sleep to the two hours he managed to sleep. Sleeping without Scully has become quite difficult, he misses her body, her heartbeat, the scent of her hair, even her soft snoring, he misses her all the time. William arrived in the morning to help him prepare the house for the wedding. The catering arrived an hour ago, there aren't many guests, as usual, but it must be something special.

\- Are you ready dad? - William asks him from the door of the room, he jumps with fear and looks at him with terror, the young man laughs at him and walks towards him shaking his head - You are sweating, are you nervous? Come on man, you know each other enough, this is just a formality - Will says hitting him on the shoulder

A formality, It's not a formality, it is the biggest step of his life. Of course they know each other, even in darkness and in silence, they even know what they're thinking. But he promised that he would never get married, for anything or for anyone, and it was him who decided to ask her to marry him, it was him who decided to do it for the Catholic Church. Marry Scully, he never dreamt that, he always dreamt of being with her and having children, but never get married. It's not a formality, it's a terrifying reality, but at the same time, the best decision of his life.

The baby has her hand in her mother's who looks out the car window, everything is silence, in the front seat is Tara and Bill drives, none speaks, from time to time you can hear a sigh, but the only noise that accompanies them is the engine of the car.

Scully looks away squeezing her daughter's hand, she thinks about Mulder, about the years they have known each other and have been together, she think about their children, Mulder's and hers, if someone had told her that Spooky Mulder would be the father of her children she would have laughed.

She feels a hiccup coming out of her daughter and turns to look at her, the girl jumps with each new hiccups attacks and starts to get stressed, Scully looks at her smiling and sits her on her legs

\- Hold your breath honey, can you do that? - she says to her daughter with sweetness, the girl nods and holds her breath closing her eyes tightly, after ten seconds she breathes again with strength and both laughs, they wait a few seconds until the girl jumps again. Tara turns to look at them and gives them a bottle of water, Scully nods gratefully and give the bottle to her daughter to drink - Take it Gracie, but be careful not to wet your dress - the girl takes three large sips and the hiccups goes away

\- Mamma, is gone - Scully nods and kisses her little girl's forehead - Thanks aunt Tara - says the little girl and the woman turns and smiles. The vehicle is silent again, Grace closes her eyes lying on her mother's chest while she rocks her a little stroking her hair.

Scully thinks about Mulder again and thank him in silence, more than 26 years together and they are still like two teenagers in love, sharing even the most insignificant moments, she loves him just like the first day she realized that their relationship was more than a simple friendship, and she loves him even more now because of his proposal, a wedding, it might be a formality for others, but not for them.

The guests are in their seats in front of the flower arch where the ceremony will be held, William stands next to Mulder smiling. Almost three years ago he didn't know them, and now they mean everything in his life, he never thought that It would be so easy to love someone, but they are his family, and a very special one he thinks.

The car parks in front of the house, Tara gets out of the car with Gracie in her arms, the girl seems a little asleep, but as soon as she sees that they are at home she shakes the sleep away from her eyes with her fists, Tara puts her on the floor and the little girl runs to the altar to greet her dad

Mulder bends down and opens his arms to receive his daughter - How is the dad's princess? I missed you last night - he says giving her a kiss on the cheek and standing with her in his arms

\- I also miss you daddy - she says hugging him tightly - I don't want to leave anymore - she says putting her cheek against her father's, he smiles and kisses her again with sweetness. Both look at the car and see Scully come down from it with a beautiful pearl dress that reaches the floor - pretty mamma - the girl says pointing to her mother.

Beautiful, Mulder thinks without taking his eyes off the woman of his life, William stretches his arms towards his sister and the girl moves into the arms of his smiling brother. Mulder doesn't even realize that he no longer has any weight in his arms, for him there is no more time or space, only that redhead who walks on the arm of her older brother towards him, with a smile that is worth gold and that is only for him.

She walks towards the altar feeling her heart beating hard inside her chest, the hand that holds the bouquet trembles, but seeing Mulder standing there, waiting for her and smiling makes everything around her disappear, he looks at her with devotion and love, and she does the same, that man is hers and she is his.

When she arrives next to him they both look at each other deeply holding hands, then he leans over and gently kisses her lips, a smile is drawn on their lips and they pull apart a little blushed, the priest and the guests smile seeing their faces and they laugh putting their foreheads together.

The ceremony takes place normally, Grace falls asleep in William's arms and he gives it to Tara to rest, the marriage vows of both are an unending story, both remembering moments that were important for them and for the progress of their relationship, women cry and some men too, including William.

When finally the priest tells Mulder that he can kiss the bride, he kisses her with passion and tenderness, that mixture that only they understand and that leaves the guests breathless, that love that nobody believed could exist between them but that has broken all barriers and possible conspiracies, everybody applaud and Grace wakes up startled and begins to cry, Scully breaks the kiss and goes to take her daughter from Tara's arms.

\- Come on baby, nothing happens, mommy is here - Scully whispers to her daughter while rocking her in her arms stroking her back, the girl calms down seeing and listening to her mother and hugs her tight, she walks towards Mulder and he kisses the baby's head

\- Who is a spoiled little girl? - He says giving her another kiss on the head, the girl turns to look at him and stretches her arms, he takes her from Scully and carries her with one arm to surround with the other one to his now wife - I love you Scully - he says leaning closer to her whispering in her ear, she smiles and kiss his cheek with love

\- I love you more - she says embracing him with both her arms, the guest walks towards the house to celebrate and William comes near them to take his sister

\- Come on Gracie, let's go eat some cake - the girl smiles and Mulder puts her down, she holds his brother's hand and walks with him away from her parents without turning back.

Both look smiling to their children walking home and then look at each other, he hugs and kisses her again this time with all the sweetness of the world - Scully, now that we are alone and nobody listens to us I want to tell you my true vows - she looks at him with a frown but smiling, waiting for him to continue - Thank you for complete me, for made me a better man, for trust in me and protect me, for loving me and giving me a family, for say yes and agree to spend the rest of our days together... I think I could no longer live without you - she looks at him tenderly and caresses his cheek looking into his eyes - I love you as I never thought to love anyone - he ends and they kiss again, with more strength and passion than before, forgetting the whole world and feeling that together they are one body that feels, breathes and loves.


	9. Chapter 9

The unremarkable House

Tuesday October 13th

Mulder wakes up as he feels a small hand hitting his cheek, he opens his eyes slowly but closes them again to see the brightness of the sun coming through the window of the room, the hand hits again on the cheek this time with more force

'No Gracie, don't hit Dad so hard' he hears Scully's voice speaking sweetly but firmly to his daughter, he smiles still with his eyes closed and starts tickle the little girl, she laughs throwing her head back putting her eyelids together and trying to push her father away from her.

When he sees her face red, he let her rest and she sighs with relief, Scully smiles resting her hand on Mulder's chest 'Happy Birthday Mulder' she says close to his ear, he shivers feeling her breath close to his skin and turns to look at her, she's smiling warmly, looking like an angel.

The little girl moves closer to him again and kiss his cheek 'Happy Biday daddy' she says with a little apprehension, Mulder realizes her nervousness and hold her closer to him startling her, but instead of tickle her again, he kisses her sonorously. She giggles a little resting her face on his shoulder and he caresses her hair tenderly.

Scully sighs and he turns to look at her again 'You look beautiful, Scully' he says in a whisper, she smiles and runs a hand through his disheveled hair, he takes her hand and kisses her 'I'm a decade older, Scully' he says staring at her.

She giggles leaning closer to him and kissing his forehead 'So?'. He's gonna answer but Gracie looks up to him and takes a sit on his belly taking his breath away. He snorts moving the little one and laying her on the bed 'Easy, Your daddy is older today'

The little girl opens her eyes throwing herself back to her father's arms and resting half her body on his chest 'No older daddy, cuter' he laughs kissing her hair, Scully moves away getting a tray from the nightstand and putting it on the bed next to him

'All right Gracie, now let daddy eat. Come with mommy' the girl nods and kiss his father one more time before reaching her arms to her mom to go with her, but first Mulder holds Scully's hand and make her kneel on the bed for him to kiss her, the girl giggles and then jumps in her mother's arms walking away from her dad.

When he goes downstairs half an hour later, bathed and groomed, discovers that the whole room is full of gray and pink helium balloons, on the wall next to the stairs a big sign that says Happy Birthday, and a cake with pictures of his whole life on the coffee table next to the couch. William receives him with a big smile 'Happy Birthday, old man'.

Mulder smiles hugging his son and then looking around one more time 'What is all this?' he says taking one pink balloon from the ceiling

William smiles shaking his head 'Those where Gracie's idea, you know she loves pink' Mulder laughs letting the balloon go up to the ceiling again 'They will be here soon, thy just went to pick something' he says walking to the kitchen 'How does it feel to reach old age?' William says with a grin

Mulder shakes his head smiling to the floor. His son won't change, he always makes the most reckless questions. But thinking about it, he really doesn't know, he feels the same, especially now with a two years old baby girl around the house

'I feel great, I know I'm sixty, but it doesn't make a difference, I'm just one year older' he says with honesty, William nods half smiling

'Well said dad, you look great for your age'

'Thank you, but why you had to say - for your age - you could just said - you look great - don't you think?'

They both laugh and take a sit on the dining table where William served a couple of cups of coffee 'And how are you son, how's college?'

the young man shrugs his shoulders taking a sip of coffee 'It's alright, same old' Mulder nods knowing he won't say more

'I'm glad to see you, Will'

The young man smiles 'I'm glad to see you too, dad'

A car parks outside and both men walk to the door to receive the two women of the house, William walks to the car while Mulder remains in the threshold looking at them. Scully walks towards him with a couple of bags while William takes her sister from the back seat

Mulder smiles to his wife when she's closer 'What have you been doing, honey' she smiles looking back to set the alarm of the car

'Bringing a couple of surprises for someone who's birthday today' she says going under his arm and walking in. He is still surprised that she can get under his arm, her height always makes him fall in love. 'Did you like the balloons?' she asks putting the bags on the dining table

'I do' he says walking inside after his children 'I love the pink ones' he says looking to his daughter, she smiles on his brother's arms and pulls down so he puts it on the floor

'I knew you were going to like daddy' she says jumping to try and catch one

He laughs and gives her a balloon kneeling in front of her 'Thank you baby' he says giving her a kiss on the forehead 'I love them'. She giggles, peck his lips and runs around the room with the balloon in her hand, he smiles and stands again, not without a cracking of his knees. He walks to Scully and holds her from behind 'What do you have there?' he says looking inside the bags and discovering a glimpse of red fabric 'What's that?' he says reaching for it, but she hits his hand with hers

'That's for later, be quiet' she says looking back to check their children didn't hear them. He smirks and kiss her earlobe making her giggle

'How's a naughty girl?' he whispers trying to keep the conversation just between them, he looks up at him with a little blush 'I'm sure tonight will be epic' he says kissing her cheek, she turn around again opening the other bag

And he sees it, his mouth opens and he feels tears in his eyes, she turns to look at him putting the gift on the table so he can see it completely, a tear roll down his cheek and he hug him tightly resting her head on his shoulder 'Oh Mulder, don't cry honey'. He kisses her forehead wiping his tears away 'Do you like it?' she asks looking up to him and back to the gift

'I love it, it's perfect' the little girl comes running and hugs his legs making him lose his balance and moving Scully with him 'Slow down, pumpkin' he says and the girl giggle against his leg, he leans down and carries her so she can see his gift too.

Grace opens her mouth and looks to his dad 'It's beautiful daddy' she says covering her mouth with one hand, he smiles and kiss her cheek

'I know baby, it is'. William can't over his curiosity and approaches them to see, since nobody wanted to say what it was he has to find it by himself, Mulder feels his presence and gives a step back so his son can look at it closely. The young man remains quiet looking at it slowly, Scully tries to decipher his expression but it is almost impossible.

He finally turns to see them and smiles 'That's a family present, actually' Mulder nods and Scully huffs a laugh nodding too

'I'm beautiful' the baby yells and everybody laughs

'You are' Scully says caressing her chubby leg making her laugh, 'I think we all are, baby'. The picture is perfect, a sunny day in the beach, all of them smiling while making a sand castle, the whole family together. Mulder smiles warmly, there's no better birthday gift that have his whole family together, but then he smirks, knowing his night would be even better.


	10. Chapter 10

Grace gets out of the car and walks the short drive to the house, Mulder is waiting for them at the door as he does every day of the week. The girl runs to the house without even looking at her father and shuts the door with force behind her. Mulder wrinkles his eyebrows confused, his daughter always gives him a hug before entering the house.

Scully gets out of the car with her head down and walks towards Mulder, her two girls are acting strange and he doesn't understand what is happening, when finally Scully climbs the stairs she hugs him tightly hiding her face on his chest, he hugs her too and gives her a kiss on the head

'What's wrong, honey?' he says almost in a whisper. She breathes his scent before pulling away to look into his eyes, she has a grim expression and tears are about to fall down her cheeks 'Scully?' he says now getting worried

She sighs and pulls away walking towards the love chair next to the door letting her purse fall to the floor 'She hates me, Mulder' she says wiping a tear away 'She really hates me'

He shakes his head pressing the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb 'What happened now?' he asks with resignation taking a sit next to her

'Something that I feared since she was born and that I knew would be evident when she go to school and was old enough to understand' she says with a shaky voice

He frowns and turns his body towards her holding her hand 'What are you talking about, Scully?'

'She asked me why the parents of her classmates are younger than us… and then she said we're going to leave her alone because we're going to die before them' she says without being able to control the tears that run down her cheeks 'I could not lie to you, Mulder. The most likely thing is that we'll die before them' she says looking into his eyes and breaking his heart

He hugs her tightly caressing her back slowly. They certainly knew that this moment would come, his daughter is already seven years old and understands many things, many more than he understood when he was twice her age. Of course it is a difficult issue, and it has always been more for Scully than for him. Although he is older than her, he is not afraid of being a geriatric father. The truth is that his little girl has filled his whole life and has gifted him vitality and immeasurable happiness.

That question is for him, after all, he is the one who spends most of his time with her, while Scully retires. So he should talk to Grace 'I'm gonna talk to her honey, ok?' he says kissing her hair again, she looks up with a grateful look 'Don't cry, Scully. She loves you, no matter what'

She mutes a 'Thank you' and leans forward to kiss him, he smiles on her lips tasting her tears 'I love you, Mulder' he nods and kiss her again.

They walk inside and Mulder goes upstairs to his daughter's bedroom, the door is close but unlocked, Scully taught her not to close the door under any circumstance and she's haira very obedient girl, he knock the door before open it and walks inside. The girl has her face buried on her pillow and her backpack and sweater are on the floor. He takes a sit on the bed next to her caressing her

'Hey kiddo, you didn't gave me a hug this afternoon'

She moves her head a little letting a 'sorry' come out of the pillow. He tickles her and she starts to writhe and pull him away from her with her arms, until she is on her back looking at him. Her eyes are red from having cried but she doesn't look away while waiting for his speech

He half smiles putting a strand of hair behind her ear 'Mommy is very upset, baby. She says you hate her'

The girl looks down to her jointed hands on her belly biting her lip ?I'm sorry, I didn't meant to say that, I don't hate mommy. I was upset' he nods and moves her daughter to lie down beside her, They remain in silence for a while looking to the ceiling until she speaks again 'Daddy, are you going to die soon?' she asks turning her body towards her crossing an arm over his chest

He laughs closing his eyes 'We're all going to die, honey, and we don't know when or how. I think you know that already. But your mother and I are in good health, we've always been fit and we look great for our age, so don't worry about that'

The girls nods with a sad smile 'I don't want you to die, neither mom' she says with a shaky voice, he hold her closer kissing her forehead

'We aren't going anywhere any time soon, so stop worrying about it and lets enjoy life while we are still here, deal?' she giggles and nods holding him tightly

'I love you, daddy' she says with a smile

'I love you too, baby' he stands up feeling his knees creak and smiles 'Let's make mommy happy, ok?'

'Ok' she says holding his hand and walking downstairs looking for her mom

Scully is in the kitchen making pancakes because she knows are her daughter's favorites, when she hears them come downstairs she immediately turns around looking for her little girl's face

Grace runs towards her mom and hugs her tight hiding her face from her 'I'm sorry Mom, I really do' she looks up with teary eyes 'I love you'

Scully frowns feeling a lump on her throat 'I love you too, baby girl. Very much'

Mulder walks to them but instead of giving them a hug, he walks behind Scully and turns off the pancakes so they doesn't burn. Both mother and daughter laugh and reaching for him to join their hug, be obliges and kiss them both with a big smile.


	11. Chapter 11

Mulder prepares the meal while Grace does her homework at the dining table near him 'Daddy!' She says calling his attention, he turns to look at her raising his eyebrows

'What's wrong kiddo?' he answers

She reads directly from her notebook looking for a response from her father 'Ask your parents what their love is like and write a brief summary of their response' she looks up from her notebook making a funny face 'How's your love for mom, dad?'

He swallows and scratches his head with one hand putting the kitchen towel over his shoulder, - How is it possible that this is the school task of an 8-year-old girl? What the hell is he gonna say? - he sighs and low fire to the stove, to go to sit at the table with his daughter ' Well honey, that's a hard question, you know?' he says trying to find the words, but he doesn't find any, he's totally lost with this question, how can he explain his infinite love for Scully?

The girl awaits for his answer resting her cheek in her hand while hitting her pencil against the table, he looks around trying not to focus on her, because if something he have learn in eight years about his daughter is that she's just like her mother, she need answers, right away

'Dad' she says making his turn his gaze towards her 'Do I need to wait for mom to answer this one?' she says with a boring expression

He doesn't want that to happen, Scully would kill him, he's in charge of the homework while she works, he can't let that happen 'No Gracie, I have the answer, just let me find the right words, okay?' he says getting a little nervous

She nods rolling her eyes, a mini Scully in every sense. He focus his gaze on a plant next to the window, the sun always hits it direct and keeps it alive and flourished, he smiles looking at it, and then looks to his daughter 'Alright, I'm gonna tell you a story, hope you like it kiddo'

She tries to protest but he stops her with his hand 'No, no. You want an answer that's what you gonna get' she sighs and puts her pencil down crossing her legs on her seat to hear her father's story

he sañala the plant by the window and begins his story 'You see that plant over there?' He asks her, she nods looking at the plant and back to him 'My love for your mom is just like that plant'

She frowns and huffs a laugh mocking him 'Dad, come on, it's a plant'

He nods smiling 'Indeed, but I haven't started yet, so hear me out' she rolls her eyes again and crosses her arms over her chest 'You're just like your mother' he says amused.

She raises her eyebrows and nods 'So they say'

He shakes his head and continues 'On October thirteen of 1995, your mother gave me that plant for my birthday'. The girl looks at the plant again with her mouth open, the plant is large, it's in a pot of about forty centimeters and it is about one meter high, without mentioning that it is flowered and well maintained

'Seriously?' she says enthusiastically, her father always knows how to start a good story and keep her attention 'How is that possible?' she says, uncurling her arms and putting them on the table to lay her chin on them

'Well, that has required time and dedication, there have been times of drought, but it still lives, just like us'. The girl smiles and he continues 'When your mother gave me that plant, she thought it would not last more than a couple of months, she was almost right' he says winking at his daughter and making her laugh 'I think that's the only time your mother wasn't right in her life' he says smiling

'What time, Mulder?' Scully says startling them both

The girl stands up suddenly and goes to hug her mother 'Mommy, we didn't hear you come in' she says hugging her tightly. At eight years old, she reaches her mother's chin, she will be as tall as her father

'Well, it seems I got here just in time' Scully says kissing her daughter's forehead 'I want to hear the story about that time I was wrong' she says raising an eyebrow as she looks at Mulder

He blushes a little, but smiles while standing to receive his wife in his arms 'This time I'm not wrong honey, sit down while I serve you something and continue with the story' she looks at him smiling and stands on tiptoe to kiss him gently on the lips

While he serves her something to drink, she sits next to her daughter at the table, when she has the soda in her hand Mulder continues with his story making her a question 'Remember that plant that you gave me on a birthday 30 years ago, Scully?'

She narrows her eyes, just what she does when she wants to remember something 'The one that didn't last more than two months, as I was sure it would be' she says with a smirk

He shakes his head closing his eyes 'Wrong again Scully' he says pointing to the plant

She frowns hugging a laugh 'That is not it, Mulder. You gave me that plant before leaving, after William was born' she says pursing her lips

'I did' he says smiling 'I didn't want it to die after having taken care of it for five years' she opens her mouth with surprise 'and when we fled we took it with us, it was our travel companion until it came to live here with us, and look at it, it's still here'

She doesn't know what to say, just stretches out her hand on the table and covers his hand with hers 'Oh Mulder' she says feeling a lump in her throat 'I remember that once I wanted to throw it out the window while we were traveling, and you stopped me'

He nods smiling with bitterness 'That plant almost died with you Scully, two years after being with me, I wasn't able to water it for several weeks, but it came back to life with you. It almost died on the road due to lack of water and sun, but it didn't. It almost died with me when it was just the two of us in this house, without you, but it didn't'

She smiles broadly as tears fall down her cheeks 'I'm so glad it didn't' she says in a whisper.

They're daughter look at them crying too, but she didn't understand the story 'So, mom was wrong?'. They both laugh while Scully caresses her cheek

'Yes I was, honey. I was' she says looking to Mulder with sweetness 'We are all wrong sometime'

'OK' the girl says looking to her notebook 'Buy dad, I still don't know how your love for mom is, I can't say is like a plant' she says pouting

Scully smiles and squeeze her daughter's hand over the table 'Just say, our love is as infinite as time'

Mulder smiles and nods looking to his wife 'I like that one better'


End file.
